Adventures in Cuddling
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: A freezing cold December day often leads to seeking warmth and cuddling with somebody can be one of the best ways to find it. (Kou x Haruka, Shirogane x Akira, One-shot, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Shota, and quite the amount of fluff.)


**Well, look who's back with a rushed, sappy one-shot! I wrote this over a week ago and it seriously shouldn't have taken me so long to edit things, but I wrote this on the spur of the moment because I've been in dire need of some Christmas fluff. What better way to fulfill my need for that than shoving Shirogane x Akira and Kou x Haruka together? I feel like I kind of rambled here and I didn't have a true goal in mind for this, however I hope it's enjoyable as a cute one-shot. As always, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Please enjoy!**

**Series: Monochrome Factor**

**Pairing(s): Kou x Haruka and Shirogane x Akira**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (boy x boy), Shota (a young adult man with a young pre-teen/teenage boy), fluff (pretty sure it speaks for itself), sappiness (enough to make a year's supply of maple syrup), and a dash of people being rude to each other (nothing too bad, I promise).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Monochrome Factor in any way, shape, or form. All of that wonderful stuff belongs to the animators and Kairi/Kaili Sorano.**

* * *

It was one of the rare occasions where the four companions spent some quality time together, just enjoying each other's company, and the two adults were more than a little happy at the current situation.

By a sheer miracle, Kou and Shirogane had their younger friends snuggled up to them on the couch, under the warm blankets. It wasn't that much of a surprise for Haruka to comfortably cuddle with Kou, considering that it was a pretty common thing, but it was definitely surprising for Akira to willingly cuddle with Shirogane. The silver-haired Shin chose not to question it and just felt so grateful that he got to be closer with the teenager that normally turned down any type of affectionate gesture.

It was a bitter, cold day and the group were hanging out at Akira's house for their little get together. The main reason being that Akira's house was where they regularly hung out and that it had a great heating system. Akira knew that his comrades simply wanted to leech off the heat in his house during the freezing weather of December, even if they denied it and said they truly liked his home. Well, he didn't really mind if they were only looking for something that benefited themselves. He couldn't deny that he would so, if given the opportunity.

After drinking hot cocoa and cramming onto the couch with tons of blankets, the four males decided to watch a Christmas film. Akira picked one of the few he owned and that happened to be the classic Peanuts special called "A Charlie Brown Christmas". The classics always seemed mandatory to watch during the holiday season.

Due to the hot cocoa, the soft blankets, and the space heater, it didn't take long before they all started feeling sleepy. It became comfortable enough to the point where they were reluctant to get off the couch, let alone move away from each other.

Haruka was the first to begin drifting off and he caught himself when he noticed his head was resting against Kou's shoulder. He muttered an apology, however the Rei gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around the graduate, pulling him closer. Haruka was surprised because, sure, they cuddled frequently, but their friends were right beside them this time. His surprise ended about as soon as it came and he went back to resting his head on the man's shoulder, feeling even further relaxed.

Akira saw them, alright. He refrained from sending the two a dirty glare and was rather nice, not making a big deal out of their cuddling session. It wasn't even them being affectionate that bothered him. It was how damn frustrating it felt to see Kou and Haruka do things that lovers probably would do and not know if the pair really were dating. If they were, which he was 99.9% sure of, he thought they might as well come out with it.

The teenager swore, after seeing his friends resort to cuddling, that he wouldn't let Shirogane touch any part of him. He was above cuddling. For warmth or just showing he was completely comfortable with his friends, he was above it. He promised that no matter how tired and relaxed the heat made him, he would not end up cuddling with his counterpart. No siree. It was not going to happen.

Much to Akira's dismay, it required a mere ten minutes for him to end up against Shirogane's side and having the elder's arm around his shoulders. He grumbled quietly and could practically sense the satisfied smile on his shadow's face, without having to actually look at it. Oh, how he hated himself for giving in and cursed the fact that he was feeling embarrassed at their close proximity. He blamed Shirogane entirely for making him flustered by hugs and simple touches.

The short special was already half way finished, and the boys had gotten comfortably situated with their older companions. Neither wanted to move or lose the contact, despite how embarrassed they felt to be snuggled up to their older friends, like little kids.

"Hmm. Haru, you're so warm." Kou murmured, a content smile tugging at his lips as he buried his face in the younger's hair and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Haruka blushed faintly in response, turning his body to face Kou a bit more. He said, sounding sleepy, "You, too, Onii-chan."

"Hey, hey. Don't get too cozy, lovebirds." Akira spoke up, opening his eyes and glancing over at them. He grimaced, saying, "I don't need to witness your sappiness firsthand."

Shirogane chuckled, smiling down at Akira beside him. He slyly asked, "Would you feel better if we got cozy to make it equal?"

"No, that really wouldn't make me feel better." The teen replied bluntly.

"You guys should do that. Then, Haru and I will be able to cuddle as much as we want without disturbing you." Kou added his opinion, threading a hand through Haruka's hair.

Akira scoffed, admitting, "I don't think you need my approval to cuddle the hell out of Haruka. You do that all the time, anyway."

"True." The Rei said simply, agreeing with him. He smirked suddenly, stating, "But, it seems impossible for me to stop cuddling Haru constantly."

Kou's mouth descended to press a light kiss on the adolescent's cheek, causing Haruka to blink in surprise and cover the spot where he was kissed. He looked up at Kou, meeting with a charming grin that made him blush.

"Onii-chan, what was that for?" He questioned softly, dropping his gaze and still touching his flushed cheek. Though he was staying calm, a part of him was mentally screaming about Kou embarrassing him in front of their friends and he thought, _Don't do that here._

"Kou, you're embarrassing him." Shirogane scolded the other man, sticking up for the graduate. He smiled sympathetically at Haruka, telling him, "I'm sorry that Kou is being a bully, Haruka-kun."

"Yeah, he's just a jerk sometimes." Akira said, watching the television and absentmindedly toying with his shirt collar.

"What? Oh, no, now I feel bad." Kou frowned, sounding concerned. He wrapped his free arm around the boy and pulled him into a halfhearted hug. "I'm sorry, Haru! Please forgive me, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable!"

Haruka couldn't help but giggle at Kou pleads for forgiveness, finding it amusing that he was apologizing over something that Haruka didn't necessarily mind. It embarrassed him for a moment, but it seriously wasn't a big deal. The kid clung onto the Rei, reassuring him with a pat on his back, "It's okay, Onii-chan. You don't need to apologize."

Akira had been watching their display and he rolled his eyes. "Haruka, you forgive Kou-nii too easily. He deserves a little torment for his actions and when he crosses the line."

"I suppose that Haruka-kun is kind enough to let him off the hook every now and then." Shirogane remarked, tugging the teenager closer and resting his head on Akira's own. He mused, "I know that you would keep me in line with my acts of affection."

"Huh?" The young Shin turned and looked at his companion, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'would'? I do that now."

"Ah, well, you're right about that." Shirogane nodded, his smile widening. He whispered close to Akira's ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way, though."

Akira blushed at the whisper, flinching. He ordered, "Don't flirt with me, moron."

After that, not much else was said between the comrades and they watched the last part of the special in silence, continuing to cuddle up to each other the whole time.

"'Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown', indeed." Kou repeated the final line of the short movie, stretching out his arms above his head with a groan. He sighed deeply and rubbed Haruka's hair, looking down at him. "Haru, did you enjoy—Oh."

Kou stopped talking as he was met with the graduate's cute, sleeping face and his light breathing. The sight made him smile and he ran his thumb over Haruka's parted lips. He mumbled sweetly, "Tired, weren't you?"

"Looks like he wasn't the only one." Shirogane commented, staring at the sleeping teen by his side. His fingertips brushed some stray strands of hair out of Akira's eyes. He looked back at Kou, questioning, "They're both so adorable, aren't they?"

"Really adorable." Kou chuckled, running his hand through Haruka's hair again. He sighed once more, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. He murmured, "Merry Christmas, Shirogane."

Shirogane watched Kou for a second before stating, "It's the sixteenth of December."

Kou's eyebrows furrowed, saying with irritation, "Just accept my kind words, okay? You don't get to hear them that often."

Shirogane smiled slightly, following Kou's action by leaning back against the couch and shutting his eyes. He returned the sentiment, "Merry Christmas."

And so, the four companions slept comfortably on the couch together, while the snow steadily fell outside.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope this isn't as much of a mess as it seems. Well, mainly the ending seems a bit jumbled to me. Heck, as long as somebody enjoyed it, that's terrific. I had fun writing this, especially considering it all spewed out at once. I guess I really couldn't contain my need for fluff and my excitement for Christmas. Speaking of which, I probably won't return with any stories or chapter updates until the new year rolls in, so I wish all of you a Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you have a great time with what you do celebrate and I wish you happy holidays! :D Thanks a bunch for reading and I look forward to when I can return with more of my writing.**


End file.
